Red
by SunRise19
Summary: The only thing she is certain of is the feel of nausea and the color red. A contribution to the story game. PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

I do not own anything to do with Jane and the Dragon. Inspiration came from the episode, "tooth fairy," when Lavinia mentions one of her fears.

This is my contribution to the brilliant, amazingly written, wonderful story game we have going. Too all authors of said story game, I tried to be as vague as possible. I did add the fact about Lavinia being cold, seeing as how she was pulled from a lake and they are going through a forest. I was also vague on the setting so I hope I didn't rock things up to much however I also hope you can get something out of this point of view from our favorite Little Majesty! Please enjoy and thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

-…-..-

The color red.

She was not sure why she was seeing red, yet there it was under her gaze. It appeared to be moving, though a color that could move was beyond her scope of thought at the moment. Yet there it was wisps of red shifting with the wind. As her eyes gradually opened, the princess knew it was not from a sunset.

Nor was the color from a recent sunrise or one to come.

The princess smelled red. Lavinia did not know how that was possible, but the smell of leather, water, dirt and blood filtered through her senses.

Blood…

Water…

Red…

Swimming.

"A stick can be used for anything."-Jane

Jester…

Jane…

Jester…

Jane…

Lavinia moved.

Slow at first, then uncurling like a rolled up rug.

A groan of pain escaped her lips as her middle stretched, a wave of nausea crashing over her.

Lake.

"Keep her quiet…"

A whimper this time, for she knew that voice. That sweet, charming, fun-loving, complementing voice.

She only knew his fake voice. The realization jolted her further awake, she suddenly recalling a memory from years prior from her mother.

'Charm is deceptive and beauty does not last.'

Algernon.

It perfectly described him. It described him like no other words could. Charming he was, and certainly nice to look at. However now, now he was the pirate that used to haunt her nightmares as a child.

Algernon was now the monster, the hideous creature that stalked small children who would happen to wander outside the castle walls late at night. The thing that lurked in her darkest thoughts. Algernon was the antithesis of noble, kind and loving.

"Should we light a fire?"

The red color moves again. As Lavinia becomes more aware, she gradually realizes that she is being carried.

She is being carried and the wind is moving the man's red hair about.

"Are you stupid?" Algernon's voice slices through the air like a well aimed dagger to her heart as the princess shivers in the man's arms.

"J-Jane…"

She knows her voice sounds very strange. She is suddenly frigid, the wind blowing her dark hair and quite damp clothing about.

Everything hurts her. From her arms, hands, legs and middle. It feels as if a heavy stone has been placed on her torso and nothing she does can remove it.

"I," she croaks, "I hurt… Jane… J.-"

The nausea progresses. Every step feeling like a hit to her already bruised body. At first she counts the steps, breathing in the cold wind that surrounds them. It burns her lungs, Lavinia coughing as she tries to get free. If she could get her feet on the ground, perhaps she could gather her wits about her.

"Hush," the man hisses at her ear, "Stop moving. You will feel worse."

"Sir," she finds it odd in a way that her speech is so formal given the situation, "I feel… Sick.-"

The drumbeats of the man's steps thunder in her ears. She is shivering in earnest now, the wind off the sea gusting. Though her eyes are open, all she can see is his red hair, outline of his figure, clothes and pure darkness.

Unflinching blackness. It colors the sky, people, surroundings and her thoughts.

The only thing she is certain of is the feel of nausea and the color red.

Blood red, like Jester's head when it hit the shallow water. Lavinia quickly discovered that choking down a sob merely increases the churning in her stomach.

The princess swallows hard, trying to be brave. Trying not to be sick. Attempting to get her feet back under her Lavinia pulls away from the man's hold. She is able to move just a smallest fraction, the wind biting her skin. Inhaling, Lavinia tastes the first of many drops of rain. Rather this is her undoing, or the knight's hold on her small body tightens the princess is not certain.

She tries to warn whoever is grabbing her, "I…-"

Prior to the cold air entering her lungs her body heaves. Bile and water fill her throat, mixed with the salt of her tears. She cannot even remember beginning to cry and yet bile and tears cascade down her face onto the man's clothes. If the knight makes a disgusted sound she does not hear as her shivering frame retches and heaves. The person holding her quickly stops, placing her down onto the ground as Lavinia coughs and vomits again.

She wants to be warm. She wants to be safe. She wants her parents to dote upon her, something she was recently growing tired of. She wants Jane to teach and Jester to cheer her. She desires the castle, wanting Cuthbert to tease and run about like normal.

When had it been normal at the castle? Lavinia sobs and cannot recall.

"She is cold my Lord," the knight closest to her speaks as Lavinia's sickness becomes less, "A dead princess is no good for us."

"Says who?" Algernon spits causing the princess to be sick again.

The rain is falling harder now, Lavinia collapsing to the ground utterly spent. Her arms tremble as the man picks her up from the mud.

Groaning, Lavinia swallows and her throat feels raw. She wearily looks up to see the knight holding a skin of water towards her.

"Take some," he murmurs, "I have one bout your age."

The princess wonders if that matters. Her thoughts scatter if it is a boy or girl that the knight has in his homeland. She drinks the water, shivering as the liquid makes a slow path down her throat. Her stomach roils again before settling.

Clutching the water to her, Lavinia waits.

She waits for the morning. Hears the steps start again as the knight hurries them along.

Utterly exhausted, she sleeps.

Waking only to yell out at the pirate in her nightmare.

-..-End of, "Red."-..-..


End file.
